Ceriouz
Ceriouz Dec/16/20XX On a Sunday after breakfast I got onto Roblox, as I usually did on the weekends, I looked through my messages and I scrolled through until I found an odd one, its title was "I'm curious" I clicked on it and it opened, It said "My name is Ceriouz and can you set me free?" and it also had a link to a game: https://www.roblox.com/games/2644538313/T I joined the game and it had water and I was on a raft, Ceriouz's character was in the water a few feet away. I tried to jump over to Ceriouz's character but I couldn't I went through the water and died and re-spawned back on the raft, I waited a while and Ceriouz joined into the game and stared at my character, Ceriouz said in the chat: "You came?" and I replied saying "Yes?" confused by his question. Ceriouz walked on the water I'd fallen through before, I was confused, and followed slowly after him, after a while we reached the edge of the water and Ceriouz jumped off the edge and I did too. I ended up in a game titled "K" and it loaded, inside was Ceriouz waiting for me we were surrounded by a night sky but, nothing else not even a floor. I thought this guy was just some Roblox myth wannabe I was very ''wrong. I stared at Ceriouz confused until he said "Welcome to a place you can't escape, with no exit." Ceriouz said in the chat, as soon as he said this my game went full screen and my leave button was gone along with that little red button in the corner of the screen. I was confused and asked him what he did in the chat. He replied by saying "Nothing, nothing at all." at this point I was scared, confused, and slightly mad. I clicked on his name on the side bar people in game thing Roblox has and tried to click 'Block player' but when I clicked my screen turned slightly red, "What are you trying to do?" Ceriouz asked in the chat. I nervously typed on the keyboard and said in the chat "Nothing" at this point I was very scared, but I stayed on the computer, I turned away from my screen and to my phone, when I turned back to my computer Ceriouz was gone and my screen turned back to normal so I left the game and logged off of Roblox for that day. Dec/21/20XX After last Sunday I finally got the guts to play Roblox again, I logged onto my account but my character wasn't there it was nothing, and my username was changed, It was Reset713812 I immediately tied it to Ceriouz and checked if he was online, he was online and in a game named "C" I joined and inside was a large table with a large plate and something else besides it and behind of the table was Ceriouz's character except ''very ''large. I walked up to Ceriouz and he stared down at me then turned to normal size and landed on the table with me. He waved and I asked "What did you do to my account!" in chat. Ceriouz didn't respond and turned away from my direction, and said "ereh ni kcuts mI." Ceriouz said. I was confused they didn't look like words until I reversed them in my mind and it said "Im stuck in here". I was confused and asked him what he meant and he left the game. I went to his profile and he was still online, I logged off for the day. Dec/25/20XX It was Christmas and I got 2 $100 Roblox gift-cards I used them to buy robux and change my username along with buying hats and game-passes (etc). When I changed my username and avatar I received a message on Roblox from Ceriouz and it was a game link: https://www.roblox.com/games/2636783149/Guest-Room I joined into the game and it was a bedroom, with shadow-like creatures in the corners, and they disappeared when I touched them, right after I joined Ceriouz joined as-well. The shadows reappeared and leaped at me when they reached me my game crashed, and when I went to Roblox on multiple browsers it redirected me to a black screen with red text saying: "We are your friends." I reported the problem to the Roblox email and got a message back saying: "We cannot help you with this problem." I was very angry and logged off Roblox to celebrate with my family. Jan/4/20XX I logged onto Roblox determined to end all of this and this time, I actually got onto Roblox, I went to Ceriouz's account and he was playing a game called: "A Dark Place" ( Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/2633068412/A-Dark-Place ) . I joined him and it was a large dark room with nothing. Ceriouz was no-where to be seen so I walked through the map and the screen flickered with more gruesome things as I walked along I won't even ''describe them to you all. Halfway through they were too gruesome and I gagged but my leave button was gone along with the red X button, so I headed forward I closed my eyes and walked forward until I didn't hear footsteps anymore and opened my eyes I saw Ceriouz in-front of me he said in the chat "Did you enjoy the show?" I was disgusted by him calling this a 'show' and I called him a sick man after that my game crashed, haven't played Roblox since... Category:Unfinished Category:Games Category:Users Category:Strange